striderfandomcom-20200213-history
SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters
The SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters is a series of battle card games developed by SNK for the Neo Geo Pocket Color and Nintendo DS handhelds. The games revolve around collectible cards representing several characters from Capcom and SNK's libraries. SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fightes' Clash ( ) is the first game in the series, released in 1999 for the Neo Geo Pocket Color. It was released in two version: SNK Cardfighter's Version and Capcom Cardfighter's Version ("SNK ver." and "Capcom ver." in the title screen), both being identical save for having different main characters, starting decks and vesion-exclusive cards. The game follows the story of one of 4 selectable protagonist (Shin and Kei in the SNK version, Cap and Comet in the Capcom version) as they battle their way into the "SC Card Fighter's Clash" tournament. There are 300 cards in-game, 240 Character Cards (120 per company), and 60 Action Cards. The player's deck consists of 50 cards, with a limit of 3 copies of the same card. During gameplay, both sides can place one Character Card on the field or ring per turn, 3 cards total. Each card comes with Battle Point (BP) and Soul Points (SP), and some have unique abilities that can be used in the middle of the game. BP acts as both life and attack power, the attacker reducing their target's BP by that amount. If it reaches zero, the character card is defeated and removed from play, and the difference reduced from the player's Hit Points (HP). The SP value is added when the card enters the ring, and is required to utilize Action Card (single-use cards with special effects) and Unite Attacks (when two cards attack by combining their BP together). Some cards also have a Special Ability divided in three categories marked by a figure: Square abilities can be used at any point but the card remains frozen afterwards, Triangle abilities are activated when the card is placed on the ring, and Circle abilities are always active as long as the card remains on the ring. Finally, each card has 3 specific Back-up cards which, if in the hand, can be used once per turn to rise the BP by 300. The game ends when one side's HP is reduced to zero. SNK vs. Capcom: Gekitotsu Card Fighters Versus TCG SNK vs. Capcom: Gekitotsu Card Fighters Versus TCG is the Japanese-exclusive real Trading Card Game based on the first game. It reproduces all 300 original cards and adds 36 new Special Cards. The rules and some of the card abilities were rewritten to adjust them to a real-life setting. SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition ( ) is the second game, released in 2001 for the Neo Geo Pocket Color. Instead of different versions like the previous game, the player can choose to start with a SNK or Capcom-centric deck. The game follows 14-years old Rikuto Arata as he pursues Neo Mantle, a mysterious man who stole his deck. The game was never released outside Japan. Gameplay remains identical to the first version, with the inclusion of a new type of card: Reaction Cards, single-use counterattack cards that can be used during an enemy's turn for a SP cost. The cards present include all 300 original cards (with new art) plus 80 new Character Cards (40 per company), 4 new Action cards and 40 Reaction Cards (424 cards total). SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS ( ) is the third game, released in late 2006/early 2007 for the Nintendo DS. The game's protagonist is a kid known as Taiki, who is trapped alongside other card players in a 21-floor "Card Tower". The tower's card battle system malfunctioned and now desires to take over the world, kidnapping its creator and brainwashing several players in the tower. Card total is 400, 300 Character Cards (150 per company), 60 Action Cards and 40 Reaction Cards. The game introduced several changes to the gameplay of its predecessors, most notably separating the card's Battle Points from its Hit Points, making back-ups only heal lost card HP and replacing SP with a new mechanic: Force. Force Icons come in 5 different colors (Green, Red, Yellow, Blue and White -neutral-), and are used to place cards in the ring and use back-ups, Fusion Attacks (Unite Attacks) and the card's Special Power. Each card has a respective color, and they are obtained from the cards placed in the ring (1 White and 1 color for each one) each turn or by discarding cards, among other methods. Notes * Tong Pooh's English bio in Card Fighters DS states she's the daughter of Meio, but this is a mistranslation of the original phrase which states she's a "chinese girl and subordinate of Grandmaster Meio" instead ( ). This is a common mistake in translating the kanji "musume" (also found in the Kuniang's Japanese name) which depending on context can mean either "daughter" or "young girl". External Links * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Official Website (Japanese - Archived) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition Official Website (Japanese - Archived) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Official Website (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Crossovers